


NSFW Alphabet - Spencer Reid

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftercare, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Submission, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	NSFW Alphabet - Spencer Reid

Aftercare - Spencer Reid is ALL about the aftercare. Whether the love making was sweet and slow or frenzied or intense, he always makes sure to provide some kind of aftercare. If it was sweet and slow, maybe that just means cuddles. If it was more intense, he makes sure to provide a sweet massage with some aloe if necessary and then cuddle time while watching one of your favorite movies.

Body part - He loves all of you of course, but his favorite part of you is right behind your ear. He can whisper all the things he loves about you while simultaneously making you shiver as his teeth nip gently down your skin. When it comes to himself, Spencer loves have his chest touched. In addition to your hands and fingers sliding down his skin, he craves just having you rest your head on his chest.

Come/Cum - Making you come is singlehandedly one of the greatest things Spencer could ever imagine. Although it’s sometimes too intense to focus, more often than not, he makes sure to watch all the emotions that play across your face at that ultimate moment. When it happens for him, he grasps onto you and curls into you desperate for a closeness that isn’t physically possible.

Dominance - Despite what some might think from looking at him from the outside, Spencer enjoys playing up his dominant side every now and then. He instinctively knows when you want him to do it and when he starts it’s always the same way - his finger pointing toward the floor where you kneel and eagerly look up at him while awaiting further instruction.

Experience - Again, people tend to think Spencer has no experience. He isn’t amazingly experienced or anything, but he’s had a relationship or two and is very keen on using what he knows and applying it differently depending on who he is with at the time.

Fingering - One of his favorite things to do to you specifically because of how much of a production or how discrete it can be. You could both be out at a movie or restaurant and he could get you off right there, or he could have you spread out before him on the bed with his eyes firmly locked on your flushed face. 

Goofy - If you can’t laugh with the person you’re sleeping with then honestly what is the point? If the mood calls for it, Spencer can be an absolute goofball in bed. He frequently trips over his own clothing and when throwing his or your clothes to the side, he’s definitely broken a thing or two. When he makes you call out for him, he can’t help but smile against you and many times, you devolve into fits of laughter.

Hitachi - During his dominant streaks, he loves using the Hitachi on you. Lately, it’s been his greatest pleasure to make you read to him while the vibe is pressed directly against you. He gets a kick out of the way your breath hitches in your throat.

Intimacy - Spencer is a big fan of intimacy in all its forms - in bed obviously, but out of it too. Holding your hand on a night out with his team, sitting down after a long day at work and just talking it all out as you sit in his lap, reading together, he loves all of it. Basically, anytime that the two of you can focus purely on each other with no distractions is what he lives for.

Jerking off - Now that he’s with you, it’s not his preferred method of release, but when he’s away on a case and it’s taking a particularly long time, he has a couple pictures of you that he uses for inspiration. He also tends to text you before hand because he wants you to picture it happening. Adds to the scene.

Kink - The sexy bastard has his fair share of kinks, but in particular, he loves having his hair pulled, he loves being denied (to an extent, past it he’s a miserable bastard), and he loves breath play. He was hesitant at first with that last one, but once he saw how much you loved it and how much you trusted him, he couldn’t get enough.

Location - Outside of bed, Spencer’s favorite place to have his way with you is in your laundry room. He likes to make use of the spin cycle and so do you.

Missionary - In his humble opinion, anyone who says missionary is the worst position just doesn’t know what they’re doing in it. It can have him in control or he can still himself and give some of that control to you. Plus, it gives him the perfect unobstructed view of your face.

Never (turn off) - Any of the “harder” parts of BDSM are a no for him, especially anything involving blood or sharp objects like knives. 

Oral sex - When he was growing up, people always told him he talked to much. He always knew there was an upside. Sometimes he loves playing with you delicately so he can look at you at the same time, but other times, he can’t help but dive right into you. Hearing you call his name with his head between your legs is a drug and he can’t get enough. On the other hand, he loves when you take your time with him and use your hands in addition to your mouth.

Phone sex - The first time you asked him to do some dirty talking over the phone, he wasn’t sure. He was a little awkward the first time, but then he heard you moan and start to touch yourself and ever since then, he’s been adamant about fitting in one phone sex session every time he’s away on a case.

Quickie - Preferably, he has all the time in the world to ravish you, but in the event that time doesn’t permit, he makes it into a game to see just how little he has to do to have you quaking in his arms.

Rope - Whenever you want to surrender complete control, he uses the ropes and he takes his time tying you up, making it all part of the build-up.

Switch - If there ever was a switch in this world, it is Spencer Reid. Whenever he’s come home from a truly awful case, he doesn’t say anything and just rests his head on your shoulder. You do the same thing every time - draw him a bath. If he wants to surrender control and there hasn’t been a case that’s bothered him, he loves being denied.

Toys - He doesn’t really enjoy having toys used on him, but he loves using them you. There is a buttplug, he loves for you to use when you go out. It has a little jewel on the end and he loves watching you squirm with it inside you.

Unfair - Spencer is the biggest fucking tease because he knows how much you love it. He loves it too, but he’ll deny it and whine when you do it to him.

Volume - Spencer is nearly incapable of being quiet and he prides himself on making sure you’re not.

Wild Card - Spencer LOVES shower sex.

X-Ray - What’s underneath those clothes? He’s well-groomed, but doesn’t go out of control and he’s about average on length, but he knows how to use it.

Yearning - He understands the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder, but his desire to just be close to you increases tenfold whenever he’s away. It’s almost painful.

Zzzz - When it comes to falling asleep after the fact, it takes almost no time at all, but if you were having a particularly bad day, he will make himself stay awake long enough to watch you fall asleep before falling asleep himself.


End file.
